Noise is the third major pollution source which only follows water and air pollution. Among various noise sources, building construction noise is in the leading position, while building construction noise is mainly produced by substantial application of construction machinery. The road roller which is an important tool in construction, mainly functions to compact roadbed and road pavement material mixture, and attains very wide application in such aspects as railway laying, urban expansion, roadbed and road compaction, port construction, hydroelectric power generation and resource exploitation. With the recognition of green concept of environmental protection and social progress, the laws and regulations related to noise restriction have become increasingly stringent and perfected. The noise level has become an important index that affects the product sales of roller products and measures the product quality thereof.
The power cabin structure is an important member that affects the functional effects such as thermal balance, fine appearance, sound insulation and noise reduction of a complete vehicle, which is one of the key tasks in the design of construction machinery products.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of the structure of the power cabin of the road roller in the related art; FIG. 2 shows a schematic view of the structure at the air inlet of the power cabin of the road roller in the related art; FIG. 3 shows a schematic view of the internal structure of the power cabin of the road roller in the related art.
In combination with the illustrations of FIGS. 1-3, the road roller of the related art comprises a frame 3, an engine 8 mounted on the frame 3, an engine hood 2 covered on the engine 8 and a cab 1 located in front of the engine 8.
The road roller further comprises a radiator 5 and a cooling fan for leading the air to the radiator 5, and the radiator 5, the cooling fan, and the engine 8 are sequentially arranged in a longitudinal direction of the road roller. Among them, the cooling fan is driven by the engine. A first air inlet 6 and a second air inlet 17 along a vertical direction are provided at both sides of the radiator 5. An air outlet 4 is provided in the rear of the engine hood 2. The air introduced by the first air inlet 6 and the second air inlet 7 after exchanging heat with the radiator, flows to the air outlet 4 via both sides of the engine 8.
In the related art, the first air inlet 6 and the second air inlet 7 are substantially flush with the radiator 5 in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and the air flowing to the radiator 5 easily produces vortex due to steering, resulting in increased noises. Further, the noise produced by the engine may also be radiated from the first air inlet, the second air inlet and the air outlet 4, so that the road roller of the related art is subject to serious noise pollution.